visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
MERRY
MERRY (メリー) began as an angura-kei band in 2001. They are currently signed to Firewall, a division of FREE WILL. Lineup *'ガラ' (Gara) - Vocals → VISAGE → After effect → MERRY *'結生' (Yuu) - Guitar → LAPIS → Shiver → MERRY *'健一' (Kenichi) - Guitar → CRESCENT → Syndrome → MERRY *'テツ' (Tetsu) - Bass → ACiD → MERRY *'ネロ' (Nero) - Drums → SMOKY FLAVOR → After effect → MERRY Discography Albums Gendai Stoic_Delkmiroph.jpg| Gendai Stoic full-length (2003.04.13) Modern Garde_Delkmiroph.jpg| Modern Garde full-length (2004.06.30) nu chemical rhetoric_Delkmiroph.jpg| nu chemical rhetoric full-length (2005.09.07) Peep Show_Delkmiroph.jpg| PEEP SHOW full-length (2006.07.19) M.E.R.R.Y._Delkmiroph.jpg| M.E.R.R.Y. full-length (2007.11.07) under-world_Delkmiroph.jpg| under-world full-length (2009.02.25) Cover.png| Beautiful Freaks full length (2011.07.27) Image:nonsensemarket.jpg| NOnsenSe MARkeT full-length (2014.12.24) Singles *2002.02.23 – Haikarasan ga tooru *2002.05.23 – Haikarasan ga tooru. 2nd press ni ano meikyoku tsuika *2002.09.15 – Koseiha blend ~Tasogare-hen~ *2002.11.17 – Koseiha blend ~Junjou jounetsu-hen~ *2003.08.06 – Haikarasan ga toorisugita ato... *2004.02.11 – Tamerai shuffle / T.O.P *2004.02.11 – Japanese modernist / R-246 *2005.03.16 – Sakashima end roll ~phantom of the gallery~ (DualDisc) *2006.05.24 – Sayonara rain *2006.06.21 – Ringo to uso *2006.12.06 – Calling *2007.04.18 – Blind Romance / Saihate no Parade *2007.08.08 – Komorebi ga boku wo sagashiteru... *2008.04.16 – Tozasareta rakuen *2008.08.27 – Gekisei *2008.11.26 – Fuyu no Castanet *2009.07.04 - BURST EP *2010.08.04 – The Cry Against... / Monochrome *2010.10.06 – Crisis Moment *2010.12.01 – Yakou *2012.05.02 – Gunjou *2013.02.06 – Fukurou *2013.11.06 – Zero *2015.08.05 - Happy life *2016.01.27 - 平日の女 (heijitsu no onna) Singles (live distributed) *2002.07.31 – Untitled single (livehouse limited) *2003.12.01 – Japanese modernist / R-246 (livehouse limited version) *2004.01.09 – Tamerai shuffle / T.O.P (livehouse limited version) *2004.07.13 – New standard Renaissance (tour limited) *2011.06.04 – Hameln (live-limited) *2013.08.10 – Mado -replay- (live-limited) Compilation albums Koseiha Blend Classic ~OLDIES TRACKS~ Delkmiroph.png|2005.06.25 Koseiha Blend Classic ~OLDIES TRACKS~ *2012.09.26 MERRY VERY BEST ～白い羊/黒い羊～ Demo tapes *2001.10.xx – Untitled MD DVDs *2003.08.29 – Violet harenchi ~030829 Limited Edition~ (PV) *2005.03.16 – Sakashima end roll ~phantom of the gallery~ (DualDisc) (concert footage, PV & documents) *2005.09.07 – nu chemical rhetoric first press (PVs and making-of) *2005.12.21 – Sci-Fi nu chemical rhetoric ~first cut~ (concert footage) *2006.01.xx – Last Indies Tour documents DVD ~Part 2 of 2~ "Shambara to the Core～Act 2～" *2006.03.31 – Last Indies Tour documents DVD ~Part 1 of 2~ "Shambara to the Core ～Act 1～" *2006.07.19 – Peep Show first press (PVs and making-of) *2006.12.20 – Many Merry Days No. 1 – ～日比谷野外大音楽堂～2006.7.30 *2007.11.07 – M.E.R.R.Y. first press (PV and concert footage) *2007.12.25 – Many Merry Days 5th Anniversary Special 2night – Shiroi hitsuji / Kuroi hitsuji (concert footage) *2008.07.23 – Many Merry Days FINAL Yokohama Bunka Taiikukan *2009.02.25 – Under-World DVD (Limited Edition) *2009.08.26 – VIC -VIDEO ID COLLECTION- *2009.08.26 – TOUR09 under-world GI・GO (Regular/CORE Limited Edition) *2012.08.08 MERRY 10th Anniversary NEW LEGEND OF HIGH COLOR「6DAYS」 *2013.07.31 LIMITED LIVE DVD MERRY VERY BEST 20121130 赤坂BLITZ ～Special 2night【白い羊】【黒い羊】～ *2013.07.31 MERRY VERY BEST 20121130 赤坂BLITZ ～Special 2night【白い羊】【黒い羊】～ *2013.07.31 MERRY VERY BEST 20121130 赤坂BLITZ ～Special 2night【白い羊】【白い羊】～ Books *2005.06.xx – Official history book, vol. 1 Haikara kaitai shinsho ~joukan~ (with CD) *2005.10.xx – Official history book, vol. 2 Haikara kaitai shinsho ~gekan~ (with DVD) Omnibus albums *2002.12.11 Stand Proud! III *2002.05.29 Yougenkyou II *2007.12.19 Luna Sea Memorial Cover Album -Re:birth- *2010.02.24 The Blue Hearts "25th Anniversary" Tribute *2010.11.10 Pierrot to Suika to Yayauke Rider Subete wa World Peace no Tame ni – Saikyo Senshi-tachi ga Koko ni Shuketsu - *2010.12.1 Romantist – The Stalin, Michiro Endo Tribute Album - *2011.01.26 Crush! -90's V-Rock Best Hit Cover Songs- *2011.04.20 Daisuke - Shikkoku no Hikari *2012.07.04 PARADE II ~RESPECTIVE TRACKS OF BUCK-TICK~ References *MERRY - generasia *Merry (band) - Wikipedia *MERRY （メリー） | vkdb.jp Category:Major